User talk:Yrfeloran
Introduce yourself here JAF1970 20:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Sgt. Beatrice Can you do a quick article on Sgt. Beatrice? She's an important secondary figure. I've been busy the last 72 hours. 01:36, 17 November 2008 (UTC) VorWiki Just a note - this is not Wikipedia, this is VorWiki. We are going to go as in depth as possible without being repetitive or verbose. We want visitors to get everything. JAF1970 06:12, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, I understand. There's a lot of speculation, irrelevant links, and other stuff that doesn't quite belong on the pages from Wikipedia though, so I'm cutting them down before they get re-expanded properly. Yrfeloran 06:19, 23 November 2008 (UTC) **Don't cut down. It's too hard to rebuild. Just correct. And cutting down the Admiral Naismith section, for example, is deleterious. I created a new article for Admiral Nais, but just correct and put fact cits on iffy stuff to be dealt with later. JAF1970 06:22, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *** (In short, deal with adding content to the Wiki before removing it.) JAF1970 06:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) **** See, the number one concern for a wiki like this one should be verifiability. Fanon spreads like wildfire - that ImpMil thing for one. Just because something was List usage at one point doesn't mean it's right. Everything should be checked from primary sources. Presenting information is not good enough, the information needs to be accurate. As for the Jackson's Whole article - yeah, maybe it was named after Jackson's Hole in Wyoming, but that needs to be cited. As a whole, it is also a messy article with a lot speculation presented as fact and unencyclopedic moral indignance. I consider things like professional presentation important. Most of the ported Wikipedia articles aren't that good. I was cutting Naismith down to stuff that related to Naismith's personality as a part of Miles rather than Naismith's history, which should be merged with Miles's history and expanded (I disagree with splitting Naismith out). Yrfeloran 05:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Vorkosigan Sousleau Can you handle this one? I'm STILL unsure of its location, former name or even its difference from the other Vork-named city Surleau. JAF1970 23:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) * I think it was actually a canonical joke. Yrfeloran 00:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Aral Vorkosigan Aral Vorkosigan needs some serious cleanup, including VorWikiLinks. Am going to be busy today - can you tackle it? JAF1970 21:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Argh Can't find my copy of Cordelia's Honor to continue work on the book pages. JAF1970 09:48, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * Found it. I can continue again. JAF1970 11:56, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Under Construction Know of any Under Construction templates? JAF1970 01:45, 16 December 2008 (UTC) You there? Taking a break for the holidays? JAF1970 17:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Are you still with us? JAF1970 06:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'll add a couple more articles in a bit. Things have been busy. Yrfeloran 08:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Things were a little busy here, too, but I tried to keep the site active. Things are calming down a little now, so I'm able to start contributing a whole lot more. Feel free to copy stuff from Honor of the Vor, by the way. Just credit the original source somehow on the bottom. JAF1970 14:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Still there? :p JAF1970 05:36, 11 January 2009 (UTC)